


Socking Up

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Socking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



"What," Hakkai said, "is this?"

He held the offending object up in a way that conveyed a mild disappointment that might shake worlds.

"It's a sock," Gojyo said.

"It was in the middle of the rug - in the middle of a puddle of beer - and it smells disgusting."

"Right," Gojyo said, remembering exactly what he'd been watching the night before. Man, he'd really have to buy some tissues. "I probably wore it too many times." He put on his best disarming smile.

Hakkai dropped it in his lap and wandered off muttering about how _he'd_ wanted cable for the _documentaries_.


End file.
